


What Happens Will happen

by Umoya



Category: Misfits
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umoya/pseuds/Umoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Simon made Alisha a promise that he intends to keep. A fix to the painful 3x08 ep without diverting from canon to much.</p><p>disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night and after a minimum amount of effort Seth, Kelly and Simon walked out of the dark alleyway feeling successful. Seth couldn't resist hurling a parting shot to the man behind them "You'd have made an awful pirate anyway." he said with an unsympathetic shrug before glancing at Simon and Kelly. Seth was curious to know what was next on Simon's list of powers to receive, and as if she still had to ability to read minds Kelly turn to Simon and asked "So what power next,” In her heavy accent with a raise of her eyebrow.

Simon looked at her before staring at the ground as they walked toward Seth's car, quickly going over what he knew of the past. He now had the first and most necessary power on his list, the ability to travel back in time but he knew that wasn't enough. He could remember Alisha voice, slightly tinted was awe as she told him "You could touch me" and holding back the wave of pain it caused to remember why he was going back he looked at Kelly.

"I need the immunity to other powers." He said once they got to the car only to frown when Seth immediately shook his head. "What do you mean no?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"I've only heard of that particular power once." Seth answered opening his door and sliding into the car. Waiting till the others got in as well he turned in the driver’s seat to look back at Simon who was sitting in the seat behind Kelly. "I sold it to someone but I don't remember who. It was a while ago."

"I need that power, I have to have it." was all Simon said in reply. Kelly to glance at Simon in the rear view mirror and could tell he wouldn't budge when it came to this power, but when she turned to Seth he just looked kinda lost. Like he was trying to remember something but kept grasping at straws.

"We'll hold out on that one till Seth remember who has it, is there any other power ya need Simon?" Kelly asked causing Simon to lean back in his seat in contemplation. Simon carefully thought over what he knew. He was rather certain these were the only powers Alisha mentioned and with those, along with his precognition power he should be set for what he knew was a suicide mission, but would lead him back on the path to Alisha.

"No, that's the only one and I need it as soon as possible." Simon said finally replying before falling silent as he stared out the window. He sighed slightly as he thought about all those comics he read and shows he watched that almost always had a character that said they'd do anything to be back what the one they loved, if only for a minute. He had always wanted to be in one of those, feel love as strongly as they did and have it reciprocated. Now he was doing exactly that, giving his very life to be with his girl. If only there was a way for them to survive this. For everything to happen the way it's supposed but they end up alive, together.

Simon went through most of the car ride in silence, occasionally adding to the conversation but mostly thinking of "if only" situation he was sure would never happen. The one he lingered on was finding a way to survive and still have Alisha give the old him a chance. He thought about just pushing her out of the way of the bullet but knew if he was still around Alisha would never give the old him a chance. He thought about faking his death but he couldn't think of a way to make Alisha fall for it, and her believing it would be the only way for it to work. If only there was a power tha-

"I need to go to Vegas." Simon said suddenly sitting up with an excited look in his eyes causing Kelly to look confused

"Why?" she asked

"I need to see Nathan, his power! It could change everything; if it turns out right I could come out of this alive. I could have Alisha back!" he said his entire face lit up with the possibilities.

Kelly looked at him for a second taking in his expression, his determination and hope shining in his eyes and she simply nodded her head at him and turn to Seth and said "We need ta go ta Vegas." Trusting that Simon knew what he was doing and knowing she could pull the answers from him of the way there.

End Chapter


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder, Tim is the actual name of the gamer guy from ep 2x04

Chapter 2

Kelly looked at Simon feeling slightly nervous but doing a good job of putting up a brave front. They were on the roof of the community center. They had been here countless times before but this was different. Simon would be leaving today and despite the smile on her face she wasn't too sure she would see him again even with all the work they had done to insure she would.

"You're sure this will work?" She asked sternly feeling as if she was a worried mother letting her child out on its own for the first time. Simon just smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. When he finally let her go he turned to Seth shook his hand and then stepped back from them both.

"Remember to get the immunity to others powers from the younger me as soon as you get back." Seth said causing Simon to nod

He pulled on his orange hoodie grabbed the bag at his side and walked towards the edge of the building. Simon took a deep breath before he glanced back a Kelly. "I'll see you soon" He said with confidence and before Kelly could reply he disappeared.

Simon, when time finally stopped following backwards smiled as he looked down. He had made it back, and Alisha was alive and would stay that way if he had any choice in it, and of course as far as he was concerned, his were the only choices that mattered.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Simon looked down the hole at Alisha as she backed away from the man with a gun in a panic. He knew exactly what he would have to do even if it would hurt that he had to leave his Alisha behind for the second time.

"This is not real, it's just a game!" She suddenly screamed and that's when Simon took his cue using the reality warping power he borrowed from Nathan, he caused both Tim and Alisha to believe that Superhoodie had jumped in front of Alisha right before Tim shot her causing Superhoodie to take the bullet to the chest.

All the while Simon sat on the roof telling himself that this particular delusion was necessary. Alisha might be angry with him at the end of all this but he made her a promise that she wasn't going to die and he was going to keep it. But he had to be alive to do so.

In the delusion he forced the now unmasked Superhoodie to admit to being the undercover cop, causing Tim to move on with the next part of his game and leave the building. Simon allowed the warped reality to continue to play out causing Alisha to light the building on fire to "burn his body" so no one would know he was in the past. Once Alisha finished the job and the building started burning, Simon released his power over reality knowing that this was the last step before Alisha gave the past him a chance. Now all he would have to do is stay alive long enough to save Alisha as well and beg her forgiveness for the turmoil he knew he was causing.

Walking away Simon sighed as he thought about what to do. He couldn't stay in the area anymore cause he couldn't risk being caught now that he was supposedly dead. Maybe he could travel a little bit until it would be time to save Alisha.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Simon sighed wistfully from his little corner (hidden with the use of the reality warp) in the room Alisha dragged past Simon into. He couldn't believe how much he had missed her after only a couple of months and he really couldn't believe how weird it as to watch himself have sex with her in 4D. Like really weird... and kinda hot, except he was jealous of himself making it weird again.

He smiled as past Simon pulled Alisha into one last kiss before Alisha began to drag him out of the room. It was then that Simon extended his ability to reality warp pulling the real Alisha into his arm he quickly covered her mouth as he used his power to make his past self believe Alisha walked out in front of him. During the months he was away he pretty much perfected the ability to make large crowds of people see what he wanted them to see. Therefore it was no trouble at all to make his friends, past self and Rachel believe that Alisha was just killed in front of them and it only became easier once Rachel disappeared believing her mission to be complete.

The most difficult part was keeping a confused Alisha from leaving the room. She looked at future Simon with fear in her eyes as she tried to pull away and get to her Simon, who she could hear crying out for an ambulance. Future Simon just held her close and whispered, "It had to be this way. It was the only way I could save you. Trust me," stopping her from leaving.

It took a while for there to be any sound other then sobbing coming from the other room but eventually she could hear Curtis say "I could bring her back" causing her to stare at future Simon in shock.

"She's dead; she wouldn't want to be a Zombie"

"No, don't do that"

"This is why I go back; it all has to happen exactly like it happened." She could hear her Simon say as she shook her head in disbelief. She looked up at future Simon and asked in a slightly broken voice, "Am I dead?"

Future Simon smiled at her softly before he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back he shook his head and said "I made a promise that I wasn't going to let that happen. This is me keeping it."

"But you were dead. I had to burn your body!" Alisha said as she looked at future Simon. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as she pulled away "and now they all think I'm dead."

"I'm going to need some new powers" past Simon said as Future Simon pulled Alisha back in for a hug. Alisha and Future Simon quietly listened while Kelly pulled past Simon away from Alisha's "body" and towards the locker rooms as she made a call to Seth.

"Trust me" Future Simon finally said "It will all work out exactly how it should, and in about a week we can tell them exactly what happened"

"How 'bout you tell me what happened!" Alisha said furiously "How did you do that! Why do they think I'm dead!"

Future Simon moved to sit down pulling Alisha with him, as he tried to figure out how to explain everything. "I don't really know where to start" he said suddenly feeling a little confused himself.

"Probably the beginning." Alisha replied as if it was obvious causing Simon to smile.

"That's the problem with time travel. I really don't know where the beginning is." He said before coming to a decision. He explained to her why he caused the others to believe she had died. How it triggered the events of him going to the past and becoming superhoodie. Why he had to make her believe he had died in order for her to move on to her Simon and end the game. How he wandered around for months before coming back to the community center on this day to set the event into action for his other self.

"That is... the most confusing story I've ever heard" Alisha said trying to wrap her head around it as Future Simon chuckled.

"Try living it, I don't know if the beginning of the story was actually the end or if the end was the beginning." he said laughing slightly as he tightened his arms around her. He smiled, more happy then he could imagine when she leaned in close and but her head on his shoulder.

"It's over now though, right." she asked "No more confusing fuckin’ missions for our masked hero to keep us alive."

"It's over. Or It will be in about a week when the past me goes back in time." Simon said causing Alisha to shake her head.

"Our lives are so weird."

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

They were on the roof of the community center. They had been countless times before but this was different. Past Simon would be leaving today and in his place Simon and Alisha would be coming home.

Past Simon took a deep breath before glancing back a Kelly. "I'll see you soon" He said with confidence and before Kelly could reply he disappeared.

"He better keep that fuckin’ promise" Kelly said sadly as Seth turned to pull her into a hug.

"I think I did a pretty good job” Simon said coming out of his hiding place pulling Alisha behind him with a smile on both their faces. "Plus I brought Alisha to see you as well."

 

THE END


End file.
